


The Curse

by theresidentartichoke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresidentartichoke/pseuds/theresidentartichoke
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. Nico would spend the day with his secret boyfriend and he’d be happy. But Will had other plans.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a long time ago too! I think it was even before TOA came out. I had a musical reference in there too. Please enjoy :)

It was supposed to be a normal day. It should have been the same as yesterday, same as last week and same as tomorrow. Nico had the whole normal day planned out in his head - wake up, eat, spend time with Will, maybe go down the Underworld if his father had 'chores' for him and finally, spend more time with Will.

In private. Possibly, in the middle of the forest where no one could see them...

However, his sweet, funny and definitely secret boyfriend had other plans because when he woke up that morning -afternoon, whichever it was, he knew his plans for a normal day were... inconvenienced.

Nico yawned and then blinked a few times before looking out the window, wondering if he missed breakfast.

_"Is it morning or afternoon?_  
_Did I miss eating cereal with a spoon?"_

His hand swiftly came up to cover his mouth. What in Hades’ name did he just say? Did he just...? No, that was impossible. Nico's sleep-deprived brain was probably imagining things again.

Ignoring his sleepiness, Nico pulled the blankets off and sat on the bed. A few seconds later, when his body regained a sense of balance, he stood up only to hit his head on the upper bunk. He still wasn't used to the new beds in his cabin. Although he did prefer these bunk beds to the coffin he used to sleep in, he was still constantly hitting his head.

_"Ouch! I have hit my head!_  
_I want to destroy this bunk bed!"_

There it was again. This time, Nico was sure that it wasn't an exhaustion-induced figure of his imagination. He rubbed the sore spot on his head and sat down again.

He was cursed. Somebody had the gall to rhyme curse him. And that somebody was probably the blond and freckled boy that made his heart squeeze whenever he smiled.

_I'm going to punch him_ , he thought, knowing it was best, given the situation, to keep his words to himself.

Nico got dressed. He didn't want to confront Will in his pajamas because he'll just laugh at him and call him cute. The last thing he wanted was to be even less intimidating to him.

He was about to head towards the door, when he saw Percy and Jason through the window. There was no way in hell that anyone would be hearing him like that. Shadow travel was his only way to get to Will without running into anyone. Of course, it would make Will furious but heck, he was furious as well!

Will was always in the infirmary around this time. He once reasoned out that the Ares cabin loved starting food fights so he had to be ready when people got injured by flying bacon. Nico concentrated on his destination and let the shadows take him.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary. He heard a gentle humming behind a storage room and he instantly knew who it was. Nico leaned against the wall, reminding himself that he was angry with his boyfriend and restraining himself from marching towards him and kissing him right there. It didn't look like there were patients or other healers around but Nico wanted to stay on the safe side because someone can walk in on them anytime.

Will dusted his hands and started walking to his desk but froze when he saw Nico in the room. He flashed Nico a blinding smile and went up to him. "Hey, honey. What are you doing here?"

Nico glared at him, hoping that it could get the message across, but Will just stood in front of him, smiling.

_"Don't you dare call me honey_  
_With your face all bright and sunny._  
_I hate rhyming._  
_It feels like dying!"_

"Oh," Will said but he didn't stop smiling. There was this mischievous gleam that sparked behind his eyes, that made Nico even more angry. "But you sound so sweet that way. So poetic."

Pathetic is more like it.

_"Sound sweet, I do not.  
In the Underworld, I hope you rot!"_

"No need to be grumpy, Nico. It will wear off in a day. Three days at most."

Three days? No way was he going to poem whatever he wanted to say for seventy-two hours.

_"I sound like a fool, you see?  
Why have you done this to me?"_

Will crossed his arms over his chest. Finally, the annnoying smile was gone but it was replaced by a disappointed frown that Nico didn't ever want to see on his boyfriend's lips.

"Because you deserve it," he replied. "You know what the problem is, Nico."

_"What I did, I know not,  
This is annoying me a lot."_

"Well, maybe it has something to do with us dating for three whole months and you won't let me tell anyone?"

_"Oh. That is the problem, I see.  
We cannot tell people about you and me."_

"But why not?" he asked as he sat down on his chair. "You won't even let me tell Lou Ellen or Cecil about us. They're my best friends. They should be happy for us."

_"Even if we whisper in hallways,  
I'll be with you always."_

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just taking lyrics from musicals."

Whose fault was that? He didn't even know any songs from musicals!

"Look, Nico," Will said, taking his hand gently. "I know you're frustrated about this but it's the only way I could think of to make you realize how unhappy I am with our situation."

Those eyes that implored his gaze were too blue that it was impossible to look away.

_"I-I'm afraid that this won't last,  
That it will be over too fast."_

"Nico, we've talked about this. I have no plans of breaking up," he said. "I'm so happy and I just want everyone to know that the reason is you."

Why was it so easy for Will to spout out words like that? It just seemed so natural and it made him feel bad.

_"While rhyming, it's hard to explain.  
Uncurse me for I am going insane."_

"Fine," he yielded, shoving Nico's hand away.

Once, Will told him that most of the curses that Apollo kids do are created with hymns. Apparently, uncursing someone required a hymn too. While Will sang, Nico stood in front of him, mesmerized by his voice. How was it that when Will sang regular songs, he sounded like a dying whale that was going through puberty?

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and was shaken frantically. "Hey Nico. Nico! You can speak now." He was surprised when he found Will standing in front of him. He must have dazed out while he was singing.

"Oh right. I'm sorry and um...thanks."

"Gods, don't stare at me like that. That was so frightening. I thought I broke you!"

He didn't even know that he was staring. Nico felt his cheeks grow warm. No matter how many times he would brush it off as embarrassment, he knew deep down that he was blushing because he liked the attention Will gave him.

He cleared his throat. "So um...like I said, I'm scared," Nico admitted.

"You know how much I like you," Will said, placing his arm over shoulder, pulling him closer. "Would I really get rid of the one person I like so much?"

He nodded. "I know, I know," Nico said, not knowing whether to get out of Will's grasp or melt in it. "I like you too, but-"

The thing was, Nico didn't know the extent of Will's feelings for him. For all he knew, he could be lying to him and all of this was just part of some elaborate joke. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. He trusted him more than he trusted Hazel. It was just that all the people in his life seemed to leave him in a way.

"All I want is to hold your hand around camp and not to hide when we kiss. Don't you?"

"I do. Trust me, I really do."

"The only one who's stopping us is you," Will said, pulling away from Nico.

Nico cringed. He hoped that he would never need to discuss this. "Everyone who gets close to me... gets hurt," he murmured.

Will tilted his head to one side, reminding Nico of a cute, confused puppy. "But I'm a doctor. I'm not going to get hurt."

"That's what you say but my mom died, Bianca left me and then she died too and Percy fell into Tartarus..." Nico's voice dropped to a whisper when he realized he was rambling. "It's a pattern, Will. A curse."

"Curses break," Will assured him. "I could sing a million different hymns to make sure. I'm not going to break up with you and I'm not going to get hurt. I'll just be here...loving you."

There was a definite blush on Will's cheeks. Nico smiled at that.

Will looked around the room. "So, one quick kiss?"

Confidence suddenly surged through him. It was strange because he rarely felt that. Nico was used to doing things with at least fifty percent of doubt in his mind. He glanced at Will's outstretched hand and then up to his face. How could he ever think that his happiness was cursed when he had this guy loving him?

He shook his head. "No," he said. Will's face fell but before he had a chance to mope around, Nico grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the infirmary.

Hundreds of campers went about their daily activities, too busy to notice that Nico di Angelo was holding Will Solace's hand. Maybe it was what Will said or the blush on his cheeks but Nico could care less about whoever saw them. The hurt confusion that was previously on Will's face disappeared to just plain confusion.

"One big kiss," he told him. "This is what you want, right?"

"W-wait. Are you sure? I mean, yeah but how about you?" Will asked, his eyes wide.

Sure, it was very spontaneous and way out of his comfort zone but this is what Will wanted and he could set aside his discomfort for him.

"I still won't let you drag me to do sappy couple stuff though," Nico said. "Because who in the world likes going around wearing matching shirts and basically being a two-person humiliation to mankind?"

Will wrapped his arms around his waist. "Okay. No sappy couple stuff. Gotcha."

"And promise to never curse me again."

Whether Will agreed to his request or not, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter because in less than a heartbeat, they were kissing each other.


End file.
